


With Eyes So Blind

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Breast Fucking, Delusions, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Misgendering, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: He's finally found her, after all this time, and she was right under his nose. Mary was back.WARNING: James really and truly believes that Leon is Mary in this fic, and due to this, he misgenders Leon almost constantly. Please use extreme caution when reading.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/James Sunderland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	With Eyes So Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/gifts).



They didn't compare to the real thing, but they were good enough for a quick handy.

James frantically dumped the box of photos on the ground, falling to his knees and nearly tearing off his belt in his haste to get his pants open. He squeezed his dick as tightly as he could, moaning long and low.

"Mary- Mary!" He chanted, staring wide-eyed at his collection. They were all his own work, all done in secret from behind newspapers or under the boughs of shady trees. This was how he'd win her back, he'd show her how long and hard he'd searched, he'd prove how dedicated he was, how much he valued their marriage.

His eyes darted over the photos, fascinated with the curve of her jaw, the fullness of her lips, the inviting lilt of her smile. That was his wife, in the flesh, she was back, she was safe- James grunted, cumming in long spurts across the polaroids. The semen would ruin them, but he found it difficult to care. Soon, he'd have more, so many more.

He was careful, meticulous even. You see, Mary didn't know he was coming. It was a surprise, like a birthday party. Yes, her birthday was coming up, wasn't it? April 7th. He was a dutiful husband, and important dates didn't slip his mind. That was the date that was written on her driver's license. Some of the other info was incorrect, he thought, he was certain that Mary had been an inch or two shorter, and the weight seemed off, but he didn't let that disturb him. It _had_ to be her, this person looked just like her, and they had the same birthday! He'd finally found a clue, a breadcrumb to lead him home.

The ID he found on the sidewalk was a message from god that he was on the right track. He turned it in, but not before memorizing the address and the fake name scrawled beneath the photo.

_Kennedy, Leon Scott_

James watched the apartment like a hawk, hunkered down in his car and clutching his binoculars to his chest. She put on a show for him every night, careless as she stripped down in front of the window. The shades were drawn just enough to let him sneak a peek at the curve of her ribs and the round swells of her breasts. She often slept naked, which he knew because he managed to rent a hotel room across the street from her, granting him even more insight into her routine. She spent most of her time at some sort of government facility, which James wasn't able to get into. That was fine, he was patient. He saw her drink when she got home, gulps of a whiskey that he knew was far from top-shelf. The rest of her evening consisted of ordering take out and falling asleep on the couch. She wasn't taking care of herself.

That made James worry and accelerate his plans. He needed to be there, caring for his wife. It seemed like no one else bothered to check up on her, and she was alone whenever she was home. It hurt, to see her like that, isolated from her family and left to her own devices. He never should have pushed her away. If he'd simply kept his cool, she wouldn't have run, wouldn't have ended up alone in a cheap, rundown apartment with a bottle of whiskey and some day-old leftovers.

He was subtle, at first, waiting until Mary left for work before he jimmied the lock on the front door and slipped inside. Most of the time, he would get overwhelmed just by the _smell_ of her, which clung to the very walls of the place. It was soft, with a hint of sweetness lingering on his every exhale. James wandered, gracing his fingers over her belongings. She had books and field manuals piled in a corner, stacked beside a small desk and an outdated laptop. There were a few dirty dishes scattered around the living room, but he didn't dare clean them up. She couldn't know, not yet. 

On rare occasions, he'd indulge himself, sprawling out on her bed and breathing her in as he rubbed his cock through his jeans. Being in her space was a delight, and it made every one of his nerves fire and burst with excitement. While she was gone, he was able to rifle through her belongings, cataloging and learning as he violated her privacy. He found all sorts of fun things- pills, guns, sex toys, and even a naughty magazine or two. She was really acting up now that he wasn't there to guide her. 

As a token, a well-wish, he left an old set of lingerie in her dresser, hoping she'd find it. She'd worn it on their honeymoon, after all. It was covered in white lace, the halter top cutting down sharp and low. Running his fingers over the soft fabric, he longed to see her in it once again. It was buried beneath her already impressive pile of flirty panties, hopefully subtle enough that she wouldn't notice its sudden appearance. When he retreated back to his own domicile that night, he jacked off furiously to the thought of Mary trying them on and preening over how good she looked in them. She had legs for days, after all, she could make anything look good.

He went to sleep that night covered in sweat and semen.

* * *

Leon's life was a blur at this point, an endless stream of meetings and training, occasionally interrupted by a suicide mission. He was sick of it, really, but being so green around the ears meant that the government could push and pull him any which way they desired. He looked forward to his future, when his word would have a little more weight to it, earned from his years of service. Hopefully, at least. Things didn't look especially good for him, not when he was making it to his extraction points by the skin of his teeth. 

Regardless, he found some solace in going home after his work was finished and indulging in his own brand of relaxation. He'd toss his keys on the counter, crack open a bottle of Jameson, and stare at the TV until he was drunk enough to feel a wave of warm, tingly arousal pool between his legs. It was easier to get lost in it when he was inhibited, easier to ignore the catholic guilt instilled in him by his father. 

He stripped out of his work clothes, tossing them over the rickety old chair in the corner of his bedroom. His binder fell onto the carpet, but he didn't bother to pick it up, stubbornly avoiding the floor-length mirror in the corner. He tossed his panties into the corner with the rest of his dirty clothes, heading over to his dresser and picking through the drawer of his favorites.

 _Hmm._ He thought, picking up a lacey, white babydoll. _I don't remember buying this._ He shrugged, pulling the naughty little ensemble on. It fit him startling well, the deep cut of the neckline plunging below his breasts. It had built in cups, sturdy things that pushed his chest up and together. It was a halter top, leaving the majority of his back exposed before it dipped down to slide between his legs. The crotch was cut out for ease of access, framing his labia and pretty pink clit nicely. As he walked over to his bed, the sheer mesh swished against his thighs. He felt sexy, and a little bit slutty. It was the perfect storm, fueling his desire as he grabbed some of his favorite toys and arranged them between his legs.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. She was actually wearing it. It looked incredible, hugging her curves in all the right ways. She sprawled out on the bed, just barely within his line of sight, and began playing with herself, teasing him by spreading her legs wide and hiking up the lingerie to display the object of his desire. Her pussy was soft and inviting, her clit swollen and poking up between her labia. She looked delicious. James groaned, palming his cock through his jeans as he clung to his binoculars. He couldn't tear his eyes away, watching in rapt fascination as Mary teased herself, first with her fingers, then with a vibrating wand. Her legs shook and twitched with pleasure, and deep in his chest, he knew it should've been _him_ making her shiver like that. That jealousy only grew and festered as she fucked herself with a long, textured dildo, clenching around it and moaning like the whore she was. He decided then and there that tonight would be the night that he reclaimed his wife.

James waited until she went to bed, watching her toss and turn until she went still and began to breathe slowly and fully. Once he was certain she was out, he made his way over, using his credit card to slip the lock open as he'd done so many times before. He stood in the doorway of her bedroom, transfixed by the softness of her face. She'd fallen asleep in the lingerie, but at some point, it had twisted, and one of her breasts had fallen from its cup.

"Mary." He breathed, feeling his cock harden in his jeans. "My beautiful Mary." He stepped closer, removing his belt with a quiet _clink!_ Wrapping it around a post in the headboard, he ever-so-gently moved her wrists upwards, tying them down tightly. The second he pulled the bondage tight, her eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck!" 

"It's me!" James exclaimed, grabbing her face and stilling her. "It's me, my love." He kissed her, prying her lips open and filling her mouth with his tongue. She fought, writhing and twisting as he sucked and bit her bottom lip. She was playing hard to get, it seemed.

"Get off of me!" She bucked up against him, inadvertently rubbing against his cock.

"Mary, Mary, Mary-" James shoved her down against the mattress, kissing her again. He couldn't get enough of her, couldn't sate himself with just the taste of her mouth. That was, until she bit him.

"You fucking freak!" She tried to kick him, her foot glancing off his shoulder. Unfortunately for her, James was bigger and stronger, and he cracked her across the face so hard that she went limp for a few moments. He breathed heavily, wondering if he'd gone too far. That thought was gone in an instant when his cock throbbed, reminding him of why he was there. He straddled Mary's waist, yanking the top of the babydoll away from her breasts. They were soft and jiggly, almost too big to fit in the palms of his hands. Greedily, he squeezed and massaged them, rolling them in circles experimentally. Perfect. James leaned over, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. He lavished it with attention, nipping at it and tugging on the little nub until it was spit-slick and shiny.

She didn't fight, though her chest would shake every few moments, her cries hidden in the crook of her elbow.

James pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket before undressing, tossing his clothes on the floor. He slicked himself up, using the excess to further molest and rub her breasts. They looked so beautiful, full and shiny, waiting for his touch. Regaining his place over her ribs, he guided his cock along her sternum, using his hands to press her tits together and create a tight, slippery channel.

"Mary- Mary!" He chanted, snapping his hips forward. It felt so good, squishing her breasts around his cock- so warm, so soft… He could barely stand it. Closing his eyes as tight as he dared, he thrust a little faster.

* * *

Leon stared up at the ceiling, jostled by every move the strange man made. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't get his legs to work. All he could do was lie still as the psycho played with his tits. His brain was screaming, partially in fear- how did he get in? Who was he? Why did he keep saying the name Mary?- but also because of how incredibly _embarrassing_ it was to have his chest toyed with. He'd been trying for so long to get the money for top surgery, but the government didn't pay well, and-

"No!" He cried out on impulse when cum splattered across his chin, screwing up his face to try and block it out. "Please," he begged. "My name is Leon, I'm not Mary, please let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

"Shh, shh." The man cooed, brushing his hair out of his face. "Don't you recognize me, my dear? It's James. It's your James."

"I don't know you." Leon whimpered. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying when this _James_ tutted at him. "Please, I don't know." He twisted his wrists, scraping them on the rough leather keeping them tied to the headboard. 

"Hush, my dear. You are so beautiful. My beautiful wife." James whispered. He climbed backwards, trailing his fingers down Leon's stomach. Despite his struggles, the Stratcom agent couldn't stop the finger that teased his clit before sliding between his folds and dipping into his pussy. He was still wet from his earlier play, and a lewd squelch brought heat to his cheeks.

"Please." He begged. "Please don't." 

"So beautiful, so soft, Mary. I missed you, I'm sorry for all the awful things I said. You forgive me, don't you?" James asked. 

"No- no!" Leon squirmed desperately as his legs were grabbed and hoisted over his rapist's shoulder, pinning them against solid muscle. He was trapped. James leaned forward, using his free hand to line up his cock and slide home. 

"Mary!" He said her name like a curse, burying himself as deep as he could inside of his victim. It left Leon gasping for breath, his pussy fluttering in pain from the sudden stretch. He sobbed openly at that, not bothering to restrain himself as the brutal rhythm pounded him into the mattress. It was all he could do to keep his lungs going.

* * *

She was heaven. Her body was hot and wet, sucking him in and smothering him with all she was worth. He couldn't hold back, grinding his hips down and rutting into her. Mary was so good to him, so thoughtful, so kind. He owed it to her to fix their relationship, to make things like they were before, when they'd first met and everything was sweet and easy. 

"I'm gonna take you home." He whispered to her. "We'll start over, it'll be better. We won't fight anymore. I won't get angry like I used to, I promise. I won't hurt you."

He ignored the desperate pleas, the tears, and the struggling, tuning everything out as he claimed her. Of course, he wanted to savor her, but she was so beguiling, so perfect that he couldn't hold himself back. She ruined him, and she would keep ruining him. James dug his fingers into her thighs as he orgasmed again, deep inside of her. 

"You said you always wanted kids, we'll have kids!" He groaned, riding out the aftershocks by twitching his hips forward in short, jerky motions. By the time he fully came down from the endorphin high, Mary was catatonic beneath him. Perhaps he'd simply overwhelmed her with too much pleasure. Spreading her legs wide, he bent down and lapped at her swollen clit, nuzzling it with his nose and digging in deep in order to really taste her. She was wet all over, especially when his cum began to ooze from her cunt. He didn't mind tasting himself, not when he was so engrossed in pleasuring her. James nipped the swollen head of her clit, delighting in the way she flinched. He'd be paying special attention to her little button in the future, but for now, he knew he had to get moving.

"I'll make it up to you, my love." He promised, reluctantly pulling away and wiping his face clean of her juices. "Let me take you home."

"No!" Mary suddenly jolted, renewing her struggles because of his words. "I'm not Mary!" She sobbed, twisting in her bondage.

"Don't be ridiculous." James scolded. He got up, putting on his clothes and digging through her things until he found another belt. He used it to tie her thighs together, hitting her once more when she tried to refuse. She was playing hard to get, but he wasn't one to give up easily. Sooner or later, she'd give in and realize that her place was at his side, as his wife. Just like before, they'd be a family again. He rubbed his hand over the little pouch protecting her womb, caressing what could be their future child before untying her hands. She was quick, doing her best to escape him, but he was more than prepared. She sobbed loudly as he hefted her over his shoulder.

"Come on, honey. The house is just the way we left it." He told her, heading towards the front door. "Oh, I planted some new begonias in the front garden, I think you'll love them." 

The only response he got was a desperate whimper, but it didn't faze him. She'd fall back into place once he brought her home, she'd remember what it was like to be his wife. They'd be a happy couple again, and that was all he wanted.

No matter the cost, he would have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
